


Утверждение, не требующее доказательств

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Post-Avengers (2012), Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Локи ждёт отправки в Асгард, а дожидается внезапного визитёра.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Утверждение, не требующее доказательств

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок для Friday_on_my_mind.

Скованные кандалами руки изрядно затекли, подбородок нещадно чесался и вообще хотелось пить. Или выпить. А лучше — вообще напиться.

Думать надо было, когда отказывался. Смертные, может, и жалкие, но в выпивке толк знали. Когда жизнь твоя коротка, как вспышка молнии, наслаждаться стремишься каждой мелочью. Если ума хватает.

Этому Старку ума явно не занимать. Вот кого надо было вербовать! А не этого жирного докторишку и бесполезного лучника.

Идеальный план, если не считать, что посох на Старке отчего-то не работал. То ли умный слишком, то ли сердца у него нет.

— Скучаешь, северный олень?

Лёгок на помине. Небось, поиздеваться пришёл. Все эти людишки одинаковые: стоит им только почувствовать силу, и тут же стремятся продемонстрировать своё превосходство. Ничтожные создания, за что их только братец так любит?..

— Ах, да, твой намордник. Совсем забыл. Но из вежливости мог бы и промычать. Приветствие там, или проклятие.

Свеж, отвратительно бодр, чудовищно самонадеян. И бокал в руках.

— Хм. Тоже не дурак выпить, смотрю, да? В принципе, мне не жалко, но через эту штуку особо не попьёшь. И что мы будем делать?

Смотрит пристально, изучает взглядом, будто не из праздного любопытства поглазеть пришёл. Будто и правда думает, что можно сделать.

— Вот скажи мне, друг Асгардский, если я с тебя этот намордник сниму, мне от тебя ждать подвоха или ограничишься сарказмом? Ясно, сарказмом. Ну что ж, с этим у меня проблем нет. Но если твой брат придёт навестить или кэп заглянет, ты лучше язык придержи. Договорились?

Старк подошёл достаточно близко, и аромат из его бокала щекочет в носу. Выпить хочется уже почти нестерпимо.

— Вот и отлично!

Минуту человек возится с замком — и вот мир вокруг наконец-то теряет горьковатый привкус кожи. Старк протягивает свой бокал.

— Не смотри так, я из него не пил.

— В этом-то и проблема.

— Не доверяешь? Ну что ж, могу понять. На самом деле, это правильно, я бы на твоём месте тоже трижды подумал, прежде чем принять что-то из рук врага. Особенно если убил его друга.

— Ты про того парня на летающем корабле? Что ж, должен признать, это был храбрый воин. Погиб с честью. Чего ещё ему желать?

Старк смотрит так, будто вот-вот выплеснет содержимое бокала ему в лицо, но сдерживается, даже остывает.

— Так что выберешь: недоверие или выпивку?

— Просто отпей из бокала.

— И не побрезгуешь? — удивлённо выгибает брови Старк, но делает глоток. Заметный, чтобы наверняка, и даже с губ слизывает.

— Это вы, люди, со своими жалкими короткими жизнями любой ерунды боитесь.

— Ну, ты-то смелый, — насмешливо фыркает Старк, протягивая долгожданную выпивку.

И её вкус, кажется, превосходит всё, что ему доводилось пить в жизни прежде.

— Так зачем всё это было? Портал, пришельцы из космоса…

— Мне казалось, ты себя гением считаешь. Или даже гениальный человеческий ум не в силах постичь божественных целей?

— Это людей на колени поставить — божественная цель?

— Вы и так на коленях! Всю свою никчёмную жизнь вы на коленях, пресмыкаетесь, ищете себе кумиров, вождей, царей, богов. И вот он я — самый настоящий бог! Я пришёл взять то, что моё по праву.

— По какому праву?

— По праву рождения! Я — принц Асгарда!

— Асгарда, не Земли. Здесь ничего твоего нет. К тому же Тор сказал, что ты вроде как не родной.

От этих слов весь воздух вышибает из лёгких. Не родной. Не брат, не сын, не принц. Просто бесполезный довесок, вещь, оказавшаяся ненужным хламом. Отец — он всё ещё зовёт Одина отцом по привычке — не озаботился даже сам за ним явиться, Тора отправил.

А ведь Мидгард уже почти ему покорился!

— Что, даже не съязвишь? Или я задел за больное?

Странно, но вместо ожидаемой насмешки, на лице Старка вдруг проступает что-то совсем иное. Что-то неожиданное. Непозволительное. Унизительное.

Пусть только попробует его пожалеть — никакие кандалы ему помехой не станут!

Старк молча смотрит с минуту, вздыхает, отворачивается.

— Можешь мне не верить, но я, пожалуй, понимаю. Говард был так себе отцом, и иногда я всерьёз задумывался, его ли я сын вообще. Это многое бы объяснило. И пусть у меня не было старшего брата, зато был Капитан Америка! Не у меня, конечно. У отца. Он так много и с таким упоением о нём рассказывал, что точно усыновил бы, найди его кто-нибудь лет на тридцать раньше. Куда уж мне, самому юному выпускнику в истории МТИ, сравниться с драчуном из Бруклина…

Старк возвращается, забирает из рук бокал, делает глоток и отдаёт обратно.

— Но знаешь, какую вещь я в конце концов понял? Говард просто был плохим отцом. Отвратительным, если откровенно. И если твой отец — мудак, неважно, родной он или нет, ты здесь ни при чём. И нет никакой нужды кому-то что-то доказывать.

— Я ничего не…

От взгляда потемневших глаз слова внезапно тают с языка. Лицо Старка — будто его собственное отражение.

— Не понимаю, к чему ты это всё говоришь. Что ты пытаешься мне доказать?

Старк внезапно усмехается и весь веселеет.

— Доказать? Ровным счётом ничего. Видишь ли, ценность жизни — любой жизни, моей, твоей… даже Хаммера, — на этом слове он фыркает, будто сказал что-то до крайности забавное, — это аксиома. Знаешь, что такое аксиома?

Видимо, на случай, если он не знает, за спиной Старка разворачивается голограмма с определением.

И, может быть, в чём-то Старк прав. Он тот, кто он есть.

Без всяких доказательств.


End file.
